


Stupid Cupid

by littlepet



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: 14 y/o Arthur, Age Progression, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Coming of Age, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Underage Sex, between games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepet/pseuds/littlepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Arthur only had a heart for Sarah. That is, until he meets a new recruit named Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Danse meet

It was when Arthur was 14 that new recruits were to come in from Rivet City. He wasn't able to go with everyone to the city, if course. He was simply notified of what was occurring and told go stay near Sarah. It wasn't as though that was so bad, honestly. He really enjoyed the company of Sarah. It was far more than he knew was acceptable, but still he enjoyed her companionship. 

It wasn't for another two weeks that the new recruits came to the Citadel to train. Every now and again Arthur would bump into one or another but never did he say anything. Never did he speak to them or attempt to even get to know any. They'd talk to him here and there, but more than that wasn't anything to be expected.

It took some time before anyone genuinely showed interest in speaking with Arthur and when that did occur it was only part of a very idiotic dare. If the boy had known that much, then he'd never have replied.

\--

"Look at him over there, sitting alone."

The new recruits talked among themselves about Maxson. They laughed and gawked at him. For some reason they found it humorous that he was treated so differently than they were yet was, to a fault, socially inept. The group stuffed their mouths with food between words and pointed and jeered. All the while, only a single recruit was silent.

"One day, he'll be our Elder and when that occurs, I'd rather not be in the position you all are right now."

The voice came from a young man, older than Arthur to be considered an elder to him yet young enough not to be considered a full adult. His voice matched his gruff appearance; he was toned with some semblance of stubble gracing his face and two cuts in his right eyebrow.

"Well if that's how you really feel Danse, why don't you just go talk to him?"

The young man, Danse, felt his face begin to burn from the question. With all he'd heard about the boy, he wasn't sure if it was considered akin to treason to simply sit near and talk to him. Seeing that the entire table was staring at him expectantly though he took a moment to gather himself. Picking up his tray he gave a smile to the table and walked over to where Arthur was, soon taking a seat.

\--

When the man first sat across from Arthur, something akin to panic ran through him. He really wasn't ready to sit and talk, not today. Glancing up he noticed the man's warm, inviting chocolate colored eyes though. He felt comfortable, suddenly. That this man was talking to him and not one of the others with a sharp gaze made him put his guard down some.

"So you're the last of the Maxson line, huh?"

The question was redundant after all these years. People upon first meeting him always asked it despite the fact they knew it to be true.

"And you're a recruit from Rivet City."

"Correct. Danse, at your service."

The recruit stretched his arm out so that he could take the other's hand in his own to shake it. There was a pause as Arthur stared at the hand, confused by it before reaching his hand out and shaking it.

"I don't think we met in Rivet City."

"I wasn't there."

"Why?"

"I can't go out without someone to look after me. They fear something might happen since I'm the last of my line."

Nodding, Danse took a sip of his drink before prying further.

"Must be horrible. You've never adventured or simply ran about at all?"

"No."

"Maybe we should break you out of here sometime, then."

Danse smiled while Arthur looked at him in awe. The two then moved on to talk about the outside world and what it was like. The conversation lasted for what seemed like only minutes. With a quick glance, Arthur saw that everyone was gone and that it was far later than he believed it to be. With a quick farewell he ventured off to his room and wrote of his day in his terminal.

All while he wrote of Danse he smiled and grinned. Getting in bed he was even in good humor. It wasn't until he awoke from a salacious dream concerning Danse that he realized he liked the man more than anticipated.


	2. 15.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Danse make a daring escape from the Citadel. With Sarah's permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a playlist for this. The first song is 'Stupid Cupid.' The song for this chapter is 'Stuck on You' by Elvis. Tbh just imagine a montage of teen!Arthur trying to decide on how to tell Danse how he feels while that song plays. ALSO I added another chapter because I felt Danse needs more development. Hope y'all don't mind.

Arthur was taller than he had been a year and a half ago and he was growing yet. He was gangly, lanky, and overall awkward. Puberty had come to him late, but it was finally hitting rather hard. His voice had changed and he now felt even more shy than he had before. He noticed girls a lot more- and men for that matter. But he only really had eyes for one person.

Danse and Squire Maxson were thick as thieves. The world was theirs and the Brotherhood knew it. Sarah herself had accepted their relationship as is so long as Danse spoke with her openly. The only issue to occur between them was Danse's promotion to Sentinel. It was unfortunate as in this he was to be stationed away from Arthur. While the older of the two promised to write frequently, it did nothing to cure Arthur's aching heart.

For over a year, the young squire was deeply in love with the sentinel. It had grown to far beyond that of a crush- such as his feelings for Sarah. These emotions were deeper and completely engulfed him. Danse was his day and night, the very blood coursing through his veins. It was a completely new feeling that he had nobody to speak to about it. He at many points felt as though he were drowning in his feelings, as though he had absolutely no control over them. All the same, he was too afraid of losing his friendship to ever say or do anything that may nod towards his deeper feelings. He attempted best to ignore the topic and only showed his emotions through fleeting glances now and again when Danse's head was turned.

It was two months to Danse being sent off to an outpost.

There were whispers in the night here and there between the two that one night Danse might help Arthur escape from his imprisonment in the Citadel and spend a night out at a true wasteland town. Night by night, this plan became more real to the both of them. Plans were laid out, replotted, and laid out again. Arthur spied on those patrolling the Citadel to gain the knowledge of the route their great escape would take place.

A man true to his word, Danse all the same told Sarah about this plan. She took it at first as a joke that wasn't very funny. Slowly she grew to be more and more comfortable with the idea until finally she gave in. Cards folded, she gave permission for the last night of Danse's stay to be dedicated to a single mission: Allow Arthur to experience the outside world.

As Danse plotted with Sarah on how the night would go and gave her countless promises that he'd keep Arthur safe, the young Maxson was drawing up his own plans. Using his terminal he wrote and rewrote a love confession to the older man. No words seemed to fit correctly. When that plan didn't fall through, he practiced confessing his feelings to an imaginary Danse in his room at night when everyone was deep in their sleep. That didn't go so well either as every time he'd see his friend and think of his feelings, he'd feel absolutely sick. Finally, he decided upon the idea that whatever were to happen were to happen the last night. He'd get his feelings out one way or another.

 

The big night came and Sarah left a path unguarded for the two. At 10PM on time, Danse knocked on Arthur's door and stole him away into the night. The squire's heart raced the entire time as he was under the delusion that they were quite stealthily running away. They ran the entire way to Rivet City, their training in the brotherhood making such a feat possible. The path they took was the quickest one could take, one which had been cleared already especially for them. Patrol had only pulled back a few hours from their departure, meaning that there was some risk, but very little at that. At any time, Danse had a flare gun ready on his hip, an item Sarah had given him for this night. The last thing the Brotherhood needed was to loose Maxson.

When the two arrived, both were huffing and puffing for air. The guards at the front instantly recognized Danse as being one of the previous inhabitants and quickly allowed them both inward. It was incredibly fast, in Danse's opinion. He'd traveled many times before and didn't find this that exhausting. For Arthur, however, this was like a breath of fresh air. Or, the closest it could get to that.

Danse would never forget the sparkle in Arthur's eyes as he saw the marketplace within the makeshift town. The young man absolutely glowed in happiness and excitement. The sentinel stood back and allowed the squire to tug him around everywhere. Unable to do anything else, he bought everything that made a look of excitement flash over Arthur's face. The pair spent hours traveling from stall to stall, looking at items here and there. Food, drink, clothing- a hat specifically, and other odds and ends were bought.

“Danse!” A voice excitedly called out for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. A wide grin graced Arthur's face as he tugged his friend closer by the arm. With his other hand, he pointed to a pocket watch laying on a table. It was plain, made of silver. Picking it up, Danse slowly examined it, turning it around in his hand. It was covered in scratches and appeared to be broken.

“50 caps,” a gruff voice called from behind the stall.

“50? This is broken,” Danse replied, raising a brow.

“I ain't going lower. It can still be scrapped for parts.”

Danse haggled with the man for the better part of half of an hour, his own previous business teaching him exactly how to drive down prices. The entire time, Arthur stared at him in awe. Never had he had anyone do such a thing for him, especially over so silly of an item. The argument ended when Danse pulled out a pouch of 25 bottlecaps and slammed them on the table, declaring that that was all or that they were leaving to take their business elsewhere. Reluctantly, the man behind the booth agreed and took the caps from Danse.

“Here. Something to remember me by.” Danse smiled as he handed the trinket to Arthur. Face turning red as a beet, the boy looked away and shoved the watch into his pocket, muttering a thank you.

The two decided after their ordeal that they'd continue back home. The sun was already beginning to peak along the horizon, hinting at the impending time that Danse must go. For their entire travel, the two spoke of the town, of the Brotherhood, of other towns, of anything that would fill in the gap of silence that so forcefully wanted to come between them. They drowned it out with talking, nothing between the two being taboo.

The sun was full in the sky before they returned. Danse knew he was awaited elsewhere but still elected to take Arthur straight to his room rather than leave right away. The silence finally fell as they walked into the Citadel. It seemed so normal and routine, the two walking these walls as they did. But deep down both knew it could be the last time.

“It's been fun, Squire Maxson,” Danse's voice rang as they stopped outside the boy's bunk. “Hopefully you enjoyed the night as much as I did.”

“If not more.”

The two simply silently stared at each other for a long moment. Danse wished with all his heart that he could reassure his friend he'd come back, that things would be alright. In truth he feared that Arthur would withdraw more into himself if anything. On the other side of things, Arthur felt his heart breaking and swallowed thickly, knowing it was now or never.

Standing on his tip toes, Arthur leaned upwards and pressed his lips against Danse's. The action wasn't anything more than that. A chaste kiss. Still, it elicited an extreme reaction from Danse. Quickly the man shoved the other away and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Arthur, what-”

Immediately, Arthur knew he'd done the wrong thing. “I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know how to tell you and I...”

A frustrated sigh emitted from Danse. The events displeased him and confused him all the same, but his major issue was mostly one thing, “You're 15. I'm ten years your senior. What do you expect would happen?”

Staring down at the floor, Arthur answered with a shrug. His heart ached all the more from this, if anything. Taking a breath, he looked up at the other. With certainty in his voice he finally was able to reply. “I like you, Danse. You mean a lot to me. When you go, you could die. I'd rather have done this than live with the regret of never having you know.”

The sentinel stared down at the boy, amazed by him taking a stand as he had. He mostly say the younger be passive, but now he was changed.

“I don't plan on losing a friend over anything less than dying,” Danse offered, extending his hand to shake Arthur's with. “Promise you'll write me?”

“Promise.” Arthur's face lit some as he met Danse's hand. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His friend may not return his feelings, nor may he ever. But still, they were friends.

 

The two parted ways. Arthur fell asleep with Danse on base and pocket watch on his dresser. When he awoke, only the pocket watch remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Letters between Danse and Arthur. This one might take a while to write up. Sorry for that.


	3. 16, 17, 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Danse become penpals.

The letters began after Arthur had turned 16. This meant that the two went months without speaking. Not only was Danse busy, Arthur was completely embarrassed by his behavior and found it hard to come up with anything to talk about. Finally it was Danse who broke the silence, addressing a letter to the now (in the eyes of the Brotherhood) Adult Maxson.

_Arthur,_

_You must be busy,  what with being 16 now. I wish I had been there to help you celebrate that, but I'm rather backed up here._

_Yesterday we killed an entire block of super mutants. When we got to the top of a hotel they were inhabiting, we found suicider. I was able to shoot him before he got close to me. Unfortunately the bomb still went off and killed some of our men._

_I don't tell you this to scare you but to reassure you. I'm sure you'll have heard of it by the time this letter reaches you and you'll be worried. I want you to know that I'm safe and barely scratched. Don't fear for me but do mourn our lost brothers._

_With many good wishes,_

_Danse.  
_

Arthur was surprised when he got the letter. His heart fluttered at the words. It took multiple drafts, half a waste bin filled with paper, for him to finally write a reply he was content with. He smiled down at his work before sealing it in an envelope and passing it off to others who were tasked with supplying Danse's troupe.

_Danse,_

_I'm happy to hear you're alive. When the news did reach me I was at first petrified that the Brotherhood might have lost a soldier as good as you. Thankfully your letter calms me and means I'll be able to rest well._

_It's been amazing now for me. I'm finally being sent on missions of my own,  some even alone. I'm growing to know the wasteland more and love the people within it we help. I think we're blessed to be able to do what we do._

_Elder Lyons just told me I have a mission now. Sorry for the short letter. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Wish you the best,_  
Arthur.  


The letters continued on like this, the two sharing their stories and mentioning their worry for each other. Sometimes they reminisced, sometime they just spoke highly of the Brotherhood. Never did they ever mention what had occurred,  though Arthur's feelings slipt into some letters. It was never overt or intentional, it just happened.

At first, Danse saw Arthur still as his small friend he mentored. But through the letters, he could tell times were changing and that Arthur was growing up. He soon became an equal in Danse's mind, what with the discourses he'd write on the subject of the Brotherhood and how flawlessly he seemed to commit his missions also. He'd also noticed his friend now carried an air of self importance. 

Danse found that sometimes,  when Arthur would allude to his feelings, his face would turn red.

Arthur was just over 18 when the news came of Sarah's death. A celebration was to take place at the Citadel both in her honor and in the honor of the next elder to come: Arthur himself. Imaging the scrawny teen as elder of the Brotherhood made Danse giggle, though he'd not be laughing long.

A letter soon arrived, simple and sweet. It asked Danse if he could be a guest of honor at the affair to come. A reply was sent saying yes and Danse soon began to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. Also I was thinking of adding a smut chapter as a thanks to all you who read this but idk if you guys would like that. Comment on what you want!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for that other story


End file.
